The Deunamist Coralian
by Deadheat16
Summary: So far, This is my first fanfic. A fanfic about Eureka Seven where they've been encountered by the good silver giant (Only Tokufans knows this). And sorry if there is a wrong grammar or the details about that giant isn't clear. Enjoy and thank you :) (N/B: It tooks place after the second summer of love). Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka Seven.
The 7th Deunamist Coralian

Renton and Eureka are been chased by the KLF rebels for capture them. After a moment of running, one of the KLF shots the missiles to the nearby building, causing the debris falls exactly to the Lovers.

"Watch out! Eureka!" Renton quickly react for protecting Eureka from the falling debris. He uses all of his body just to protect Eureka at least just minimal wound for Eureka. But to Renton, he's wounded so brutally causing him lost conscious and blood flowing fast. This make Eureka cry hardly.

Eureka is still conscious but wounded almost worst also her wings is almost torn but still glowing making her agony increases very much, their backs stuck by the debris making her too heavy to move it side.

"They're down, Let's get them!" one of the Rebel said to their troops as they approaches the knock downed lovers.

"Renton! Renton! Are you okay?! Wake Up! Please!" the teal haired girl cried helplessly since their trapped by the debris. "No..No..Please leave us alone...Why are you guys so evil?!" Eureka was now helpless after she saw many Rebels approaching and she was ready to arrested by the Rebels. Suddenly, a giant black creature with purple strip descent from the ground not far from their location and starts attacking the city causing the rebels change of plans leaving the lovers alone.

"What is that creature? It's not an Antibodies.." Eureka looked up to that black creature that was rampaging the city while the lovers still stuck in the debris.

"This is black eye 03 to the Ginga-go, change of plans! We've been engaged by that black creature! We're now engaging!" the rebels start to assaulting the black creature but they're just like a bird that disturbing

"What're you talking about!? Negative, just capture that two peoples and run for it!" the little leader girl with blonde hair insists and just want to capture them.

"Unit 05 is down! 01 is down! 04 is down! We're all in pinch!°Arghhhhh!" all of the unit rebels are totally destroyed by the black creature and that creature continues his rampage.

"Heyy! Renton! Wake up Please! We're in danger-Ahhh! It hurts!" Eureka realized that her beloved teen is still unconscious and she was too wounded as she is not strong enough to stand forcefully because of the heavy debris. Her wing is still glowing even though is badly torn.

The glow causing the black creature distracted by the light and it walks towards them. "Oh no! Renton! Wake up! Wake Up! No!" Eureka screaming helplessly to the unconscious Renton as they're been encountered by the black creature and the black creature charging his beam for killing them.

"Renton...It's over this time... I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for putting you a lot of trouble because of me...Even if we dies, I will always love you and never leave you...Goodbye Everybody.." Eureka slowly holds his bloody hand, kissing him in his hand, as she believe it would be their last kiss and she slowly closes her eyes.

As the black creature is fully charges, suddenly a light cluster came in front of the Eureka causing her eyelids open in sudden, the light creates a strange thing that looks like an transformation item, named Evoltruster. Eureka shocked,instantly grab it and it transformed itself!

A short blue beacon lights through the entire city, and the black creatures knocked by someone in the light as his beam was cancelled.

Soon, the light faded out slowly and it turn out to be a giant silver; Eyes are glowing, it's chest has an wided v shaped with some warp around it, like it was the Energy Core. No it's not an LFO, but it's different than the other Robots.

"What is this? Where am i? Renton, Where are you? Wait, My wings! is healed! My body also!" Eureka confuse with her healed wings and her body as she didn't realize she is in the Energy Core/inner light of that silver giant.

" _Don't worry, my 7th Deunamist. You and your beloved teen is save in my hand._ " the sound came from nowhere but Eureka hears it.

"Deunamist? Is that you Nirvash? Are you really back? If you're not, who are you? And what's that 'Deunamist' thing you say?" Eureka asked him as the giant looks like Nirvash but different.

" _I'm not Nirvash. My name is Nexus, and you will be my Human host and that boy will soon be my Human Host too. You will find it later._ " Nexus replied.

"I see..You are Nexus..My name is Eureka..It's nice to meet you..And Thank you for saving Renton.." Eureka thanking Nexus for saving Renton.

Quickly, the silver giant finishes the black creature with his yellow stream beam and it destroys the creature.

"Eh? It destroyed in only one hit! What power! Are you really another hero robot aside to Nirvash?" Eureka asked

" _This is just the beginning, there will be another monster appear, be careful..Both of you, I will help you guys till it ends._ " Nexus Answered as he flying and escort Renton and Eureka safely to the Bellforest.

"Nexus, Thank you. We owe you a big time." Eureka thanking Nexus for escorting her but he only nodded without sound this time as he put Renton down to the ground.

After that, he faded himself with only the light cluster remain as it travels to the ground, soon the lights reform Eureka.

"Nexus….Just who is that light giant? He looks like Nirvash. He's not an LFO either. This thing..It looks like compac drive but it's different.." Eureka muttered and she realized she was holding the Evoltruster as Renton slowly gains his conscious.

"Eureka?" Renton said in low voice as he holds his head.

"Renton?! You're alive! Thank goodness! I thought i never see you again!" Eureka surprised that Renton is alive and she quickly embraced him.

"Eureka. I'm sorry. Eh, what's going on here? Where are those Rebels? and we're home at my house..and what is that in your hand, Eureka?" Renton noticed that both of them are still in the same place, he also concerned when Eureka holding the strange item and Eureka also confused but already knows it.

"I don't know..It just appeared in my hand..and i don't know anymore.." Eureka slowly release from her embrace as she look the strange item she holds and when she touch it, it's flashing and they can hear little of the heartbeating.

"What happened to you?" Renton confused

"I don't know..Anyway, let's get inside and i will tell you a story.." Eureka answered as she grabs Renton's hand.

"Oh okay!" Renton said as they walk towards his house only to be surprised by his grandfather where he gets out from the door in suspicious because of the Nexus's mid seismic land.

"What is that before?! What the-?" Axel realize that he saw the long time two lovers in front of him.

"Hi Grandpa..It's us.." Renton said with shiver sound.

"Renton?! Is that really you?! Anyway, get inside quickly! If you're real!" Axel didn't believe with his son appearance that long time no see.


End file.
